


Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by Destiel_5eva



Series: On Edge 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Declarations Of Love, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Human Castiel, M/M, Porn, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4731536">Part 4</a> Dean and Castiel talk about their relationship and the direction it is heading (followed by porn, lots of porn).<br/>*#*#*#*<br/>“Do you know what you did to deserve this, Dean?” Castiel asks, rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt. Dean nods, from his position—standing by the end of the bed. “Say it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took an embarrassingly long time to write and post. I'm sorry. But it's finally here! I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> The title comes from the song [I Wanna Be Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jJUlzqi3gA) by Arctic Monkeys.

“I have to say, I am very disappointed in you, Dean.” Castiel stares down at him, his face devoid of all emotion, his tone is just as barren. “I thought you had more restraint.” Castiel turns away from Dean. He takes his time placing his suitcase on the small dining table and shrugging off his suit jacket before facing Dean again.

Dean picks at the downy comforter, not meeting Castiel’s eyes. In the time it took Castiel to get back to the hotel room, Dean slipped on his boxer shorts and cleaned up the mess he made. Now he sits cross-legged on the bed, waiting to see how Castiel is going to react.

“I did say that there was going to be punishment if you came before I got back. Correct?” Castiel leans against the dining table. Dean nods, eyes lowered. “Dean. Is that correct?” Castiel repeats and the other man looks up.

“Yes,” Dean says and Castiel nods, pleased.

“We haven’t really talked… in depth, about this side of our relationship. I want to know what you think should be your punishment. I want you to be honest with me. Do you understand?” Castiel moves across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He takes one of Dean’s hands.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean meets his eyes.

“Good. Now tell me, Dean; what do you think a suitable punishment would be?” Castiel remains quiet while Dean mules over the question. Dean would be lying if he said he’s never thought about how their relationship was going to progress. He knew that _obviously_ what he and Castiel have is different. It’s something that he’s never really had with anyone else before and that scares him a little bit. But it also brings him so much joy and solace. Being with Castiel is like a breath of fresh air. It’s _good._

And so have come the Google searches. Key words here and there, every now and again. Websites filled with information and words and terms that Dean had never thought existed, never thought he _needed_ to exist _._ Who knew his docile nature in bed, always letting his partners lead, meant he was something called a ‘submissive?’

But what made Dean feel even more secure is the knowledge that there are other people like he and Castiel who are exploring a new dynamic. He’s read personal stories of people’s relationships. He’s read about how communication is _extremely_ important. He’s loaded himself with all this information and he has no idea what to do with it. Now he decides, what he needs to do is talk to Castiel. Tell him about his research. Tell him everything.

“I’ve done some… reading. About stuff,” Dean murmurs, looking down in his bashfulness.

“Yes?” Castiel uses the tip of his index finger to tilt Dean’s head back up.

“Yeah.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that Dean. What have you found out?” Castiel prompts.

“There is so much information out there about this… kind of relationship. Some things are really important, like trust and communication.”

“Would you agree that we have that trust and communication?” Castiel asks, looking at Dean intently, watching his face for even the smallest flickers of emotion across his face.

“Yeah I think we do. I… I trust you,” Dean admits, stuttering a little over his words. Castiel smiles then. His blue eyes glimmer with relief and happiness. Dean realises then that while he relies on Castiel to give him what he needs, that also goes the other way. Dean also gives Castiel what he needs. It’s not one sided.

“That’s very good to hear, Dean.” Castiel squeezes his hand and the corners of Dean’s mouth turn upwards.

“There is also a lot that we haven’t tried and well… I’d like to try it. If you’re willing.”

“This is where the communication comes in Dean. What would you like to try?” Castiel meets Dean’s eyes.

After a brief pause, where Dean gathers his courage to actually get the word out, he replies, “Spanking.”

~*~*~*~

“Do you know what you did to deserve this, Dean?” Castiel asks, rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt. Dean nods, from his position—standing by the end of the bed. “Say it.”

“I disobeyed you. You told me not to come, and I did,” Dean parrots, keeping his gaze lowered, waiting for Castiel’s next instruction. They decided that for Dean’s punishment he would receive ten spanks over Castiel’s knee. Dean had originally asked for more, but Castiel reminded him that this would be his first time being spanked. Dean doesn’t really know what to expect and if it seems that he can handle more, it will be duly noted for future reference, as Castiel put it.

“Good boy,” Castiel praises, coming to sit on the end of the bed. He pulls a small bottle of lotion from the pocket of his slacks, dropping it to his left on the bed. “Come here.” Taking slow measured steps Dean closes the distance between he and Castiel. He is completely bare. It’s a stark comparison to Castiel who is still dressed in his suit, minus the jacket and shoes.

Castiel gives him a nod and Dean settles across Castiel’s knees. Dean grips the comforter by Castiel’s thigh, his knuckles whitening. He’s tense and waits with bated breath for the first strike.

Castiel’s hand comes down. Not with a blow, but to gently trace across the flesh of Dean’s ass. Dean twitches and wriggles, the sensation tickling. It is the complete opposite of what he thought Castiel was going to do. The tracing turns to kneading and as the tension melts from his body Dean realises what Castiel is doing. Dean lets out a sigh, letting himself relax, it is only then that Castiel asks, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Dean croaks, staring at the carpet. The shock of the first slap has Dean jerking off Castiel’s thighs. Castiel rubs over the spot, saying nothing. He waits silently while Dean composes himself.

“One,” Castiel says, his voice low and authoritative. The next slap is a little harder and Dean bites his lip, feeling the first stirrings of arousal low in his gut. “Two.” Dean closes his eyes with the third hit, feeling his erection grow. His fingers twitch in the comforter and Dean holds his breath with the fourth.

Gradually, the intensity of Castiel’s spanks increases and by number seven Dean can feel the heat radiating from his ass cheeks. It does nothing to stop his cock from drooling precome onto the dark cotton of Castiel’s slacks. A sharp, “don’t” from Castiel keeps Dean motionless even while the desperate need to rub himself against Castiel’s legs has him trembling. Castiel’s cock is trapped in his slacks under Dean’s hip. With each whimper and cry Dean makes he can feel it twitch, the splotch of wetness on the cotton growing.

“Please,” Dean whimpers, arousal replacing the nervousness in his voice. Castiel spanks him again, the sharp crack of his hand on Dean’s flesh loud over Dean’s babbling.

“Nine.”

“Oh God Cas, please,” Dean murmurs over and over. The last spank is followed by Castiel rubbing softly over Dean’s abused cheeks. He drops a tender kiss on each, murmuring words of praise. Picking up the lotion, Castiel spreads it across Dean’s heated cheeks. Dean sighs as it begins to sooth away the sting of his punishment.

“Get on your knees in front of me,” Castiel orders, dropping the lotion. Dean scrambles up, one of Castiel’s hands steadying him as he gets into position. Castiel spreads his thighs and Dean kneels between them, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. Castiel watches him impassively as Dean pants with his obvious arousal. The blush painting Dean’s cheeks continues down his chest, making his freckles stand out and Castiel’s fingers itch to trace them. Instead he draws Dean’s face into his crotch and immediately Dean nips and suckles at Castiel’s clothed erection.

“Get me off,” is all he says and Dean’s efforts renew with vigour. His tongue works over the already dampened material until it’s slick with a combination of Castiel’s precome and Dean’s saliva. Dean sucks and nuzzles at Castiel’s cock, humming and kissing it reverently. Castiel lets his eyes fall shut; enjoying the pleasure Dean is bringing him.

He gasps when Dean latches onto the head of his cock and sucks, hard. He jerks forward, bracing himself with a hand in Dean’s hair. Looking down, he finds Dean staring up at him amusement glittering in his arousal blown eyes. It doesn’t take much longer with the constant pressure of Dean’s lips on the head of his cock for Castiel to come. Shudders wrack his body and his hand tightens in Dean’s hair, drawing a pained whimper. Castiel threads his fingers through Dean’s hair in apology raking his fingertips lightly across Dean’s scalp.

“Good. Dean,” he murmurs, letting Dean sit back. Dean smiles a small smile and Castiel grabs his face with both hands, bringing their lips together. Dominating the kiss, Castiel presses his tongue between Dean’s lips and when he draws back, Dean stares back at him, a little dazed. “On the bed,” Castiel instructs, grabbing Dean’s bicep, helping to pull him to his feet.

Dean lays facedown, Castiel kneeling behind him, kissing across his shoulder blades and down the knobs of Dean’s spine. He pays special attention to Dean’s ass, now a bright red. It’s warm under Castiel’s lips and he tells Dean again and again how good he was.

Guiding Dean onto his knees, Castiel wraps a hand around Dean’s cock. One, two pulls and Dean is coming with a muffled wail into the bed sheets, his face pressed into the comforter. Dean whimpers and squirms as he collapses back onto the bed. Wiping his hand off on his slacks, Castiel crawls off the bed to rid himself of his clothes before he joins Dean on the comforter. He barely has time to lie down before Dean is tucking himself close and throwing his arms around Castiel’s waist. Castiel smiles softly down at the other man, pressing kisses to Dean’s sweaty brow. Dean sighs with content, looking up at Castiel a hopeful expression on his face. “Was that good?” he asks shyly.

“Yes Dean. It was excellent. You were very good. It was very good.” Dean snuggles back against Castiel’s side, content with that answer. Castiel chuckles softly, tightening his hold around Dean’s shoulders. Dean fades off to sleep shortly after and Castiel holds him close, listening to his soft breathing, filled with a sense of tranquillity, like he could spend the rest of his life here, with Dean.

Looking down at Dean’s face, Castiel wonders if it would really be so bad for this to last forever. What he has with Dean is good. He likes it. He likes Dean… no, that’s not right. He loves Dean. Staring at Dean’s sleep softened face, Castiel knows. He loves Dean. Brushing a few stray strands from Dean’s forehead he settles back, staring at the ceiling. “Oh boy,” he whispers.

***

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asks, watching Dean gingerly take his seat across the aisle from him. An airhostess stops by Dean’s side and they exchange a few words, Dean smiling brilliantly at her before turning to Castiel.

“Bit sore. But it’s good. I like it,” Dean replies, giving Castiel a reassuring smile. Castiel nods, relaxing into his seat.

The airhostess returns with a platter of food and a bottle of champagne that Dean gratefully accepts. Castiel shakes his head in amusement, watching as Dean pours himself a glass before offering the bottle to Castiel. Declining, he watches as Dean pecks at the array of cheeses and fruits on his platter.

Castiel can’t help but notice how radiant Dean has been since their scene in the hotel room the night before. It’s almost as if he is glowing. He is happy and smiley, chatting to people and flirting more than usual. The crinkles in the corners of his eyes standing out against his lightly tanned skin with each smile. Castiel takes pleasure in knowing that it’s due to him that Dean looks the happiest that Castiel has ever seen him.

“You’re awfully joyous today,” Castiel comments.

“I feel good,” Dean shrugs. Castiel tilts his head, waiting to see if Dean will comment further. He doesn’t and Castiel speaks up again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.” Dean stops eating at that. He stares down at the bunch of grapes in his hand before turning to Castiel. Various emotions flicker across his face and Castiel stays quiet, letting Dean sort through his thoughts before he speaks.

“Can we talk when we get off the plane?” Dean asks quietly. A knot of unease forms in the pit of Castiel’s stomach but he forces a smile and nods, turning back to his laptop screen. Maybe he read the situation wrong and Dean isn’t as happy as Castiel thought he was.

***

Dean is uncharacteristically quiet on their drive back to Castiel’s apartment. He fiddles with the cuffs on his jacket so much that Castiel actually reaches out and grabs Dean’s hands. The jingling of cufflinks ceases after that and the rest of the cab ride is silent.

The tension between them has Castiel strung tight. He doesn’t know what to do or say, instead he settles on unpacking his bags. Dean follows him through to the master bedroom, taking a seat on the end of the bed. Dean is silent for a few minutes, simply watching Castiel unpack. Castiel is sliding his suitcase back into his wardrobe when he snaps; spinning around he demands, “Talk to me.” Dean meets his eyes, swallowing.

“I realised something after we finished the scene,” he begins quietly. Castiel crosses the room, dropping onto the bed beside Dean. He takes one of Dean’s hands, squeezing.

“Yes?”

“It’s hard to say because I don’t know if… Well… it has to do with you and if you don’t…” he stumbles of his words and Castiel leans in, kissing Dean once on the lips.

“It’s ok, Dean,” he encourages.

“I love you,” Dean blurts, a shocked blush shooting down his throat. Castiel stares a Dean, his mouth falling open. Dean’s eyes are wide and he looks like if Castiel wasn’t holding his hands he’s be halfway out of the building by now. “I’m sorry… Cas… I know you didn’t want this. It was supposed to be fun… this isn’t…” Dean’s voice cracks and he looks away, biting his lip.

Castiel reaches out, angling Dean’s face towards him. “Dean, look at me,” he says quietly. Dean shakes his head, keeping his gaze off Castiel. “Dean, please,” Castiel begs. Watery green eyes meet Castiel’s and he kisses Dean again. “I love you too,” Castiel whispers, voice heavy with relief. Dean is shocked silent. He gapes, mouth opening and closing.

“Really?” he whispers back and Castiel nods, smiling. Dean laughs once, a sharp giddy bark. “Oh my god,” Dean hisses, hands shaking in Castiel’s.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Castiel asks, faking indignant.

“You’re so, great and perfect and just, I never thought you would…” Dean begins. Castiel silences him with another kiss, this one stronger, filled with passion and _love._

“I love you, Dean so don’t you ever forget it,” Castiel instructs, tapping Dean on the nose, who laughs and nods, agreeing instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day :D


End file.
